Many electronic devices utilize audiovisual interfaces as a way of providing feedback about user's interactions with the devices. But conventional methods for providing audiovisual feedback are limited. For example, simple audiovisual feedback provides only limited information to a user. If unintended operations are performed based on the simple audiovisual feedback, the user needs to provide additional inputs to undo such operations. Thus, these methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy.